As Soft As A Marshmallow
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (Short Snowbarry Christmas drabble) Barry and Caitlin have an afternoon to themselves, so they make hot chocolate in his apartment. While there, Barry learns of Caitlin's secret love - marshmallows. And you bet he doesn't let her off the hook so easily about this... (Fluffy goodness for the holidays :D)


**So yeah... Snowbarry drabble for the soul. Because yes.**

 **Honestly I'm sick right now but writing makes me feel better so yeaaaahhhhh XD Hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Barry happily walked into his apartment, ready to start his newest project.

What was that, you might ask?

Why, nothing other than: making hot chocolate with his bestie, Caitlin.

He was so excited - he had absolutely loved baking pies with her at Thanksgiving (even though we all know how that went for him), and she was just a joy to be around in general. So it was no wonder he was so excited about this! And besides, it was hot chocolate they were making - who the schrap doesn't like hot chocolate?

And it appeared his daughter was having a great influence over him...

Anyway, this train of thought was broken when he heard a knock on his door.

When he opened it, there was Caitlin herself - holding a bag of something, and decked out in Christmas colors.

"Cait!" he said happily, "come on in!"

"Thank you for having me Barry!" she smiled, giving him a hug. "I'm so excited to make this hot chocolate."

"I am too!" Barry said happily. "I've got all the ingredients ready, just... what's in your bag there?"

"Oh, its my favorite part of hot chocolate," Caitlin beamed.

And out of the bag, she pulled two more bags...

But they were different. They were marshmallow bags.

"Woah, that's... a lot of marshmallows," Barry chuckled.

"Can you blame me? They're literally the best," Caitlin said happily. "And I will fight you if you say otherwise."

Barry laughed lightly. "No trouble wanted here, Dr. Snow!"

Caitlin's face then went back to her big and cute smile. "Great! Now, let's get to making this..."

* * *

They now had their full saucepan of hot chocolate, ready to be whisked for the next five minutes - Barry offered to super speed the process, but Caitlin said that it would probably end up with hot chocolate being scattered all over his apartment.

"So, Cait," Barry began as he started whisking the ingredients together, "why do you love marshmallows?"

"Well, what's not to love about them?" she asked softly. "They're fluffy... puffy... adorable and cute... and they taste great!"

Barry nodded. "So, would you mind if I called you the 'Marshmallow Queen' from now on?"

"Barry Allen, don't you start," Caitlin said - she was trying to uphold a threatening appearance, but a giggle escaped from her lips.

"Well... sure," he shrugged.

"Okay... at least not around Cisco," Caitlin said. "You know it'll... stick... if he hears that."

"Wow, just... wow," muttered Barry, laughing.

Caitlin giggled lightly at her terrible joke.

"That was a new level of bad," Barry laughed. "The pie scene was just bad, but that... downright horrendous, that was."

"I try!" Caitlin giggled.

Barry then briefly dropped the skillet onto the side of the saucepan, and picked her up by her waist and spun her around.

"Barry! Put! Me! Down!" Caitlin exclaimed, laughing.

"I would... but dang, that joke was so bad, I don't know if you deserve to be let down," he laughed.

But eventually, however, he did have to put her down and continue whisking the ingredients. "Could you pass me the vanilla and salt?"

"Sure!" Caitlin said, handing him the two things he needed.

And once they were done and whisked together...

It was time for the hot chocolate.

* * *

Barry grabbed a box of small candy canes out of the pantry for his cup of hot chocolate, but returned to find something interesting.

Caitlin had stuffed her cup with marshmallows. And she was eating a handful already!

"My my my, someone has a sweet tooth!" he laughed.

"At least they're fluffy!" Caitlin said, with her mouth full.

Barry then burst out into laughter - Caitlin sounded absolutely ridiculous. Adorable, but ridiculous.

He was so honored to have a bestie like her.

"Sorry about my rudeness there," Caitlin said, being the respecter of manners she was - and that was a very respectable thing.

"Hey, its allowed here," Barry smiled, patting her on the shoulder. "Now, you want a candy cane?"

"No, I think I'll stick to my marshmallows for now," she smiled. "But thank you for the offer!"

"No problem," Barry said, putting the candy cane into his cup. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

He then looked at the refrigerator, opened it up, and inside were two whipped cream cans.

"Now, I got these two for two reasons," he said, then holding up one at a time. "One for the hot chocolate, and one for directly-into-mouth."

"You know me so well," Caitlin marveled.

Once the two had put the whipped cream into their cups (and downed an unhealthy amount straight from the can), they clinked their cups, and took a sip.

"Aww," Barry smiled.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Some of the marshmallow melted onto your upper lip," he laughed. "You've got a... a marshmallow mustache!"

Caitlin sighed, before giggling herself. "When are we ever gonna have a bad day?"

"With us two? Never," Barry smiled. "I have way too much fun with you to ever have a bad day."

"Same with you," Caitlin smiled.

The two then shared a brief hug, and went back to their hot chocolate with one another, watching the snow fall from the counter.

Barry had never felt this happy... well, okay, he had.

But that time was spent with a drunken Caitlin in a bar.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that little drabble. I had so much fun making it! :D**

 **Expect more Christmas themed fics from me soon! I'm in the holiday spirit! XD See you guys soon!**


End file.
